slifer song
by aspiderlife
Summary: there is a contest in the duel academy. and the contest is singing! alexis and chazz has made a deal! I wonder how jaden is going to get out of this one.? jessexFEMjaden


**Hello this is my third story and I finally figured out this thing. I mostly don't write on **

**my computer but I gave it I try since I usually your guys fanfiction so I hope you like chan-chang :3**

Jaden and her friends saw a poster for the music contest in the duel academy. The winners got to dine like king and queens.

When jaden saw the poster she said "hey guys look it's a music contest!"

When chazz saw this he said "hue that will be easy to win"

Alexis turned to him and asked "how so?"

Chazz smirked and said "because I always win. Remember last year and the year before?"

Alexis face turned red with anger and said "well we'll see about that. This time my band will win!"

Chazz turned to face her and said "oh yeah, how about if I win you and your band have to be my maids for an entire month."

"And if we win you have to nothing but a hula skirt in front of the entire school." Alexis smiled at that thought

Chazz and Alexis shock hands and said at the same time "deal"

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

"WE ARE SOOO DEAD!" Alexis shouted.

Jasmine looked at Alexis with shame and said "why did you have to make that bet with chazz"

Alexis looked at her and said "because I'm so sick of him always winning! For once I want to see him lose that isn't dueling."

Mindy smiled at them and said "ok since this isn't going to help let's get organize. Jasmine you play the drums. Alexis you play guitar and I'll sing" and her eyes turned into stars

Jasmine and Alexis looked at her in horror and said "NO!"

Mindy looked said and said "why?"

Alexis stared at her with a blank face and said "do you remember last year. We lost because of you."

Mindy pouted and said "well we all stink at singing so what are we going to do?"

Just when Alexis was about to say something they hear

(From the Disney movie rapunzel healing song)

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

"It's coming from the forest "said jasmine

They ran to the forest to find…

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates designed

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Jaden singing. But in a very sad tone.

Alexis noticed this and asked "jaden why do look so glum?"

Jaden yelp and turned around to see Alexis. Then she looks down at her shoes and said "I went to visit Jesse this morning to duel with me

(Flashback)

Jaden knocked on Jesse door and received no answer.

She knocked again and received no answer

She knocked the third time and the door flew open

But it wasn't the happy go lucky Jesse, no it was a grumpy and crabby Jesse

"What?" he said huffy

Jaden smiled nervously and said "hey Jesse do you want to duel?"

Jesse didn't smile back and said "sorry jaden I'm really busy and I need to finish chazz song so if you"

"Oh do you need any help?"

Jesse closed his eyes and said "no jaden I really need to finish this"

Again interrupted he said "oh do you want me to do anything for you?"

Finally Jesse snapped and said "All I need is for you to not talk to me until the contest ok, goodbye."

And slammed the door on her face

Jaden looked ready to cry

(Flashback end)

Alexis looked sorry to jaden and then came an idea.

Alexis looked at jaden and said "since Jesse busy with chazz band why don't you help us with our band?"

Jaden look at them strangely but jasmine said "you can be our singer."

Jaden looked thoughtful and nodded her head "ok"

And that how the girl's band began

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

It was the day of the contest. Everybody was getting ready upset for one person.

Jesse

Jesse was worried because jaden hadn't speaked to him for 3 days. He couldn't blame her because he slammed the door on her face but he couldn't help it. Chazz was pressuring him and he took it out on poor jaden.

Sometimes being in love stink

He fell in love with jaden when he first met her. She looked like a princess to him and now he messed thing up. Big time.

Jesse thought 'now how am I going to say sorry to her. Maybe after the contest and explain to her what chazz was doing. No give her a rose and say sorry. But will that show my feeling for her. Oohh I don't know what to do!"

While Jesse was arguing with himself chazz interrupted him and said "ok it's our turn and let's kick some butt"

Jesse stode up and grabbed his guitar and went on stage

"Ok ladies and gentlemen lets welcome chazz band"

(Wings of despair)

Sometimes my vision are distant and vague

Down at the base of the mountain

Once in a while I am weak and afraid

Tired and sick of it all

I don't believe that my story is set

Nothing is destined or blatant

Bound to this body a world full of hate

No will heed if I fall

No one can see it

But you know that it's there

Guiding the steps of your soul

Holding the truth in the cross that you bear

Die with a heart that is bold

Fly on the wing of despair

No is holding you back

The call of the wild is internal

Conquer the silence you fear

Tomorrow will not fade to black

A new day is dawning

Remember

No one can save you today

(5 second music pause)

the question are more

Than the answers I know

That doesn't mean you are lonely

Searching for more

Consecutive goals

Making it worth to go on

No one can see it

But you know that it's there

Guiding the steps of your soul

Holding the truth in the cross that you bear

Die with a heart that is bold

Fly on the wings of despair

No one is holding you back

The call of the wild is internal

Conquer the silence you fear

Tomorrow will not fade to black

A new day is dawning

Remember

No one can save you today

(10 second pauses)

You and you alone

Is forging the path

Leave your sorrows with the past

(35 second pauses)

Never believe that the story is set nothing is destined or blatant

Bound to this body a world full of hate

No one will heed if you fall

No one can see it

But you know it's there

Guiding the steps of your soul

Holding the truth in the cross that you bear

Die with a heart that is bold

Fly on the wings of despair

No one is holding you back

The call of the wild is internal

Conquer the silence you fear

Tomorrow will not fade to black

Anew day is dawning

Remember

No one can save you today

Fly on the wings of despair

No one is holding you back

The call of the wild is internal

Conquer the silence you fear

Tomorrow will not fade to black

A new day is dawning

Remember

No one can save you

No one can save you

Today

"And lady and gentlemen that was chazz band with a great new song"

When Jesse came back to the backstage he felt a tug on his shirt and saw syrus

He looked worried and said "not that the song didn't sound good but it sounded sad. Is anything wrong?"

Jesse looked down and said "I had a fight with Jaden the day I wrote the song and she hasn't talked to me since."

Syrus was about to say something to him when his eyes widened and shouted "JADEN!"

Jesse looked were he was looking and his mouth fell open.

He saw jaden with alexis band.

He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it.

Jaden had a blank look on her face.

Jesse flinched. He always saw a smile on her face.

Then they heard laughter

They saw chazz rolling on the floor laughing is eyes out

When he caught his breath he said "this, this is you new band member? Jaden! Oh boy I didn't k now you were that desprated to lose."

Alexis looked at jim and smirked "we'll just see who losing."

"now lady and gentlemen next up is alexis band"\

Jaden walked pass jesse and on to the stage

Jesse looked at her and waited for the music to start

(high school of the dead opening ) (I only like the song not the anime much. It gave me nightmares)

Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de

Gareji no yo no

Tsumikasanaru

Kono kanshou wa

Doko e yuki

Tsuieta kibou kakae

Akai ame o harai hashitta

Muchuu ni

Kuzureta

Kanjoou no hate no

Nani miru

Nani ga aru

Mada shiranai

Hakanai

Subete no miraiwa

Tada mugonni

Me no maeni

Hirogaritsuzuketa

(6 second pause)

Kieta

Hikari to kage saigono kotoba

nozondanowa

tada asu dake

kono genjitsuwa

dokono aru

tsuieta inao mitsume

akai ame no nakao hashitta

mayowazu

kuzureru

fukeio koete

nanio shiru

nanio kiku

mouiena

hakanai

hitotsu no miraio

tada mugonni

meno maede

erabitsuzukeyou

(30 second pause)

Kuzureta

Kanjouno hate ni

Nani o miru

Nani ga aru

Mada shiranai

Hakanai

Subete no mirai wa

Tada mugon ni

Me no mae ni

Hirogaritszuketa

"Now ladies and gentlemen that was the best song we heard from these ladies, give them a round of applause."

When they went backstage they saw:

Chazz having his mouth open

Jesse looking shocked

Then Alexis walked up to him and said "it isn't appropriate to have your mouth open in front of the winner's chazz" and smirked

Jaden was going to walk pass Jesse but he stopped her.

"Meet me in the roof top. I need to talk to you"

Jaden nodded

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

"Now ladies and gentlemen lets once the winners!"

When he was opening the envelope all you could hear is alexis and chazz hearts pounding.

"And the winner is…..Alexis band!"

Alexis, jasmine, and Mindy shrieked in happiness and hugged jaden tightly.

"Thank you jaden" "we couldn't do it without you jaden" "you're the best"

Then they let go of her and smiled evilly at chazz

"You know the deal chazz"

"If we win you have to wear a hula skirt"

"In front of the entire school"

Chazz turned pale and ran

Alexis, jasmine, and Mindy chased after him

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

When jaden got to the roof top she saw Jesse. Not looking at her just looking at the view.

Jesse must have heard her come because he said "jaden I'm sorry I shouted at you. I know you must have been angry that day but…"

Then Jesse turned around and walked up to her face to face. He looked sad.

"I know I got you angry at me but I never thought you would have stopped talking to me so what did I do to make you so angry at me to stop talking?"

Jaden looked at him confused "Jesse I wasn't angry. I was sad for a little while but you told me to stop talking to you until the contest so I did as you wish wasn't that what you wanted?"

Johan looked shocked. Then said "WAIT? Was that why? All because I said that? So I was worried for nothing?"

The he heard laughter. It was coming from jaden. When he saw her laugh he started laughing to. Then the laughing slowed down and the silent.

Jaden then said "after you you told me to leave for a second there I thought you hated me."

Jesse looked shocked and said "I could never hate you, I lo-"

Jesse tried again "I lo-"

He then sighed and hugged jaden tightly

"I love you jaden"

Jaden eyes went wide and said softly "I love you to Jesse."

They looked at each other eyes, and kissed.


End file.
